Starrito
by Pilli Torres
Summary: Basado en el nuevo romance que sacude el mundo mágico de Mewni: Star y...¿¿¿UN BURRITO? One-Shot


Starrito

Marco se encontraba mas nervioso de lo que recordaba haber estado en toda su vida, habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que viera a su mejor amiga en todos los mundos y en esa ocasión la chica le había confesado que lo amaba antes de irse corriendo para volver a su mundo por alguna razón que le era desconocida dejándolo sumergido en un mar de dudas y autocompasión del que nadie, ni sus amigos, sus padres o su novia habían logrado sustraerlo.

Recordó el momento en que finalmente había tomado la decisión de hablar con Jackie al respecto: se encontraban en la sala de la casa del chico y la joven había pasado toda la tarde tratando de animarlo aunque fuera un poco sin éxito, todos sus intentos eran recibidos con la misma mirada apática y los mismos suspiros acongojados que habían sido su principal manera de comunicación durante los últimos días.

-Marco… no soporto verte así -su novia lo había abrazado con lágrimas en los ojos- tienes que superarlo, Star se ha ido y quien sabe si vuelva alguna vez…

Eran palabras muy similares a las que sus padres le habían dicho no mucho tiempo atrás cuando al igual que la chica no fueron capaces de soportar mas la tristeza que irradiaba de su hijo infectando a todos a su alrededor, incluso los cachorros láser se encontraban tan deprimidos que su cuota de destrucción había alcanzado niveles tan bajos que ya ni siquiera era necesario realizar reparaciones cada tercer día; por alguna razón escucharlas desde la boca de su novia encendió un fuego en su interior que creía perdido desde la partida de la princesa mewmana así que se puso en pie y tomando las manos de la adolescente que le hacía compañía entre las suyas le dijo:

-Jackie… Me has gustado desde que puedo recordarlo, mi mas grande sueño siempre fue estar a tu lado y por alguna razón ahora que ese sueño se ha cumplido ya no es lo que deseo -vio como unos gruesos lagrimones comenzaban a formarse en los ojos aguamarina en los que tantas veces había deseado perderse y sintió como la voz se le rompía un poco al continuar- pensé que esto era lo que mas deseaba en el mundo pero ahora que Star se ha ido me doy cuenta de que desde que llegó mis sentimientos fueron inclinándose en su dirección y todo lo que alguna vez sentí por ti ahora lo hago por ella y de que fui un tonto al no darme cuenta antes….

 _¡PAF!_

El sonido de la bofetada sonó como un disparo en medio de la sala vacía y Marco con la cara ahora volteada apuntando por encima de su hombro derecho y con un dolor punzante en la mejilla escuchó los sollozos de la chica, cuando giró la cabeza la vio abrazándose a si misma mientras roncos gemidos estremecían su pecho.

-¿Crees que no lo se? -el llanto hacía difícil entender lo que decía- ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que desde que se fue no eres tú?

-Perdóname Jackie, nunca fue mi intención….

-Ya se que la amas Marco, siempre lo he sabido, TODOS nuestros amigos me lo dijeron, pero creí que… No se, creí que solo era algo temporal, que extrañabas a tu mejor amiga y por eso te hundías en esa maldita depresión.

-Jackie….

-Me odié a mi misma por alegrarme de que se hubiera ido cuando lo hizo y la odié por decirte que te amaba antes de hacerlo, es una maldita princesa Marco ¿Cómo podía yo competir contra algo como eso?

-No…

-Vete Marco, ve tras ella, fue injusto de mi parte tratar de meterme entre ustedes pero de verdad me gustabas y pensé que si no lo intentaba nunca tendría una oportunidad contigo… Resultó que nunca la tuve en absoluto.

-Jackie…

-¡VETE!

El grito lo interrumpió por última vez y solo atino a ver como su novia -exnovia, se corrigió- salía corriendo por la puerta dejándola abierta tras de si permitiendo que la brisa cálida del verano le acariciara el rostro al chico, trató de enjugarse las lagrimas con una mano solo para descubrir que tenía el rostro seco, su primera novia acababa de dejarlo y lo único que sentía era emoción al pensar que pronto vería a la princesa nuevamente, la estrecharía entre sus brazos y le respondería que él también la amaba, después de eso todo estaría bien nuevamente.

Sin mas dilación, como para no darse tiempo para pensar se dirigió a su habitación y tomó las tijeras dimensionales que guardaba en un cajón de su cómoda, se puso una de sus múltiples sudaderas rojas e introduciendo una punta entre las costuras que componían la realidad enfocó la mente en el reino mágico de Mewni y el rostro de la chica con cabello de mantequilla por quien no había podido conciliar el sueño en muchas noches.

 _RIIIIIIP_

El sonido de la tela del universo al ser cortada sonó como música para sus oídos y el joven dio un paso adelante a través del tajo que había hecho entre las dimensiones.

La luz del día lo encandiló durante un momento y cuando sus ojos se adaptaron al resplandor lo que vio lo dejó con la boca abierta, se encontraba en Mewni pero el reino lucía completamente diferente al que recordaba de la última vez que lo había visitado durante la fatídica noche en que el pueblo y el concilio mágico habían tenido noticia por primera vez de que el libro de hechizos y Glossaryck con el se encontraban en manos de un enemigo terrible, de que todos se encontraban en peligro.

Donde antes podían verse campos de maíz ahora solo quedaban cenizas y algunas pocas mazorcas peladas, las casas de la ciudad que rodeaba al castillo aún humeaban ligeramente y todas las personas que no se encontraban laborando en la reconstrucción parecían encontrarse heridas de una manera u otra; de hecho ahora que lo pensaba parecía haber mucha menos gente que en las ocasiones anteriores que había estado ahí.

El castillo también se veía deteriorado, sus gigantescas almenas llenas de huecos y la mayoría de los magníficos cristales de colores estaban rotos con los pedazos de cristal sobrevivientes adornando los marcos como dientes destrozados en una boca herida; Marco se sintió como si estuviera parado en la zona cero de una explosión.

Aterrado emprendió una desesperada carrera en dirección al palacio temiendo cualquier cosa que le pudiera haber sucedido a la mujer por la que ahora sabía que su corazón latía; sorteando pilas de heno y ciudadanos derrumbados les deseó brevemente que solamente estuvieran dormidos o descansando de sus heridas en vez de la alternativa que su mente le ofrecía, por aquí y por allá vio los cuerpos de monstruos indudablemente muertos empalados en estacas o simplemente tirados, con moscas acumulándose en los ojos y supo que la princesa lo había dejado para ir a la guerra contra ellos; sin detener nunca su enloquecido maratón el joven esquivó cabras invisibles a las que apenas si conseguí escuchar jalando carretas con provisiones y mas de un plebeyo le dirigió amargas palabras que no tuvo tiempo ni ganas de entender hasta que finalmente alcanzó su objetivo.

Una de las enormes puertas del castillo permanecía cerrada a cal y canto cumpliendo inmutable la función para la que había sido construida pero la otra colgaba de sus goznes apenas mantenida en su lugar por quien sabía que milagro de la arquitectura, los soldados que hacían guardia lo obligaron a detenerse sin miramientos cruzando las lanzas frente a ellos, el chico se detuvo jadeando sin saber como iba a convencerlos de que lo dejaran entrar pero no hizo falta, ambos guardias lo reconocieron inmediatamente y con un respetuoso saludo le abrieron paso para luego volver a tomar su posición frente a palacio aguzando los cansados ojos ante cualquier amenaza que pudiera acercarse por ese lado del camino.

Sujetando mentalmente sus piernas para que no emprendieran nuevamente una loca correría Marco se obligó a recorrer el castillo desierto a paso veloz buscando a la princesa o a alguien que le diera una pista sobre su paradero pero era como si no hubiera ni una sola alma en la enorme construcción y pronto el chico se encontró gritando el nombre de su amada con el eco de su propia voz como única respuesta.

Un pasillo tras otro, un cuarto tras otro el joven continuó deambulando con el corazón cada vez mas pesado hasta que se encontró cerca del área inferior del palacio donde presumiblemente se encontraban las viviendas de la servidumbre, fue ahí que consiguió escuchar por primera vez alguna voz que no fuera la suya propia, sin embargo al oírlo a él estas misteriosas voces callaron complicándole la búsqueda, animado sin embargo por la constatación de que si que había mas gente en el castillo Marco redobló sus esfuerzos y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que entrara a la cocina donde pudo ver entre la gente la menuda figura de la princesa de Mewni con su cascada de cabello rubio dándole la espalda hablando entre susurros con unas pocas damas que le hacían compañía.

Todas las mujeres del cuarto callaron cuando marco entró como un remolino gritando el nombre de la chica.

-¡Star! -la princesa se dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre solo para verse envuelta en el abrazo de su mejor amigo el cual no dudó en responder al instante apretándolo fuertemente contra si.

Durante unos instantes el cuarto permaneció en silencio, las damas de compañía dándose la vuelta para concederles a los jóvenes un poco de privacidad mientras se estrechaban el uno al otro, tras unos instantes así ambos se separaron y comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

-Marco ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Star ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ambos rieron al ver que sin importar el tiempo separados había cosas que nunca cambiaban así que continuaron.

-Tu primero -nuevamente habían hablado al mismo tiempo y las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

Una vez que hubieron terminado de reír el joven le hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento a la princesa indicándole que tomara la palabra pues ambos sabían que una vez que comenzaban a hablar al mismo tiempo no había manera de que pararan así que la chica inició su explicación.

-La noche de la fiesta mamá fue a tu casa para decirme que Tofee había vuelto y que tenía que volver a Mewni pues la tierra ya no era un lugar seguro, me negué al principio pero una vez que me hubo explicado lo que estaba en juego no tuve mas opción que regresar a casa con ella, tomé una de tus sudaderas prestadas, por cierto, pero quedó en muy mal estado -comenzó la chica utilizando un tono de disculpa hacia el final.

-Conque por eso faltaba la número veintisiete -susurró el joven.

-Ajam, en fin, cuando por fin logramos llegar al castillo los monstruos habían tomado el reino y tuvimos que luchar unos feos combates para poder recuperarlo, ganamos pero Tofee consiguió escapar de nuevo -la chica tembló ante la posibilidad de tener que enfrentarse al lagarto nuevamente en algún punto.

-¡¿Tofee sigue vivo?!

-Bueno, si, te lo acabo de decir, en fin, eso es básicamente lo que ha ocurrido estas semanas, ahora dime ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno -repentinamente avergonzado al recordar como mientras su mejor amiga lideraba a su pueblo en una guerra por el reino él se ahogaba en su propia auto compasión el chico se sonrojó- verás, después de que te fuiste no supe lo que sucedía y las cosas se pusieron mal…

No supo como continuar, después de lo que la chica acababa de contarle su intención de venir a corresponder lo que le había dicho unas semanas atrás le parecía mezquina y muy poca cosa.

-Te extrañaba Star, vine a buscarte para que volvieras a casa -fue todo lo que consiguió decir.

-Aw Marco -la chica lo abrazó fugazmente- yo también te extrañé, de verdad quería volver a casa pero con el estado de las cosas por aquí simplemente no hemos tenido tiempo para regresar.

-¿"Hemos"? -al chico se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al pronunciar la palabra- ¿Qué quieres decir Star?

-Si, bueno -la princesa comenzó a juguetear nerviosamente con un mechón de su cabello enredándolo entre sus dedos mientras evitaba la mirada interrogante de su amigo- durante la guerra los campos de maíz sufrieron graves daños y la gente estaba pasando hambre así que le pedimos ayuda al Reino Madre que accedió a enviarnos provisiones a cambio de que aceptara que uno de sus hijos me cortejara, mis padres aceptaron a regañadientes pero por el bien del pueblo no tuvimos opción.

-Espera, espera, ¿que es esto del Reino Madre y como es que de repente tienes un prometido? -era demasiada información para el pobre chico y necesitaba algo de tiempo y mas explicaciones para digerirla.

-Ugh, no es mi prometido -la princesa arrugó el rostro en un gesto de desagrado-al menos aún no, primero tiene que haber un periodo de cortejo y el Reino Madre tiene que entregar las provisiones que prometió, de momento Lumberto solo trajo algunas muestras con él.

-¿Te vas a casar con alguien que se llama Lumberto?

-No si puedo evitarlo, aunque de momento no veo como -hizo una ligera pausa antes de admitir algo apenada- y la verdad es que la comida que trajo es deliciosa, justo estábamos probándola antes de que llegaras.

-Star, aún no me dices que es eso del Reino Madre.

-Pffff, ya habrá tiempo para eso después -la chica le extendió un plato con una de las muestras del príncipe Lumberto- toma, pruébalo.

Marco vio la comida que su amiga le ofrecía para luego mirarla a los ojos con cara de no poder creer lo que tenía ante los ojos.

-Star…

-¿Marco?

-Si sabes que eso es un burrito ¿verdad?

-¿Así se llama? Nos dijeron que eran raciones especiales de emergencia.

-Star, es un burrito.

La princesa tomó la comida del plato y apretándola contra su mejilla cantó:

-Nunca te dejaré pequeño burrito.

-Star…

La chica dirigió la mirada a su amigo sin separar el rostro del alimento.

-¿Si Marco?

-Eso es comida mexicana.

Star parpadeó sin entender.

-Yo la se preparar.

Un nuevo parpadeo de confusión.

-Star, yo se preparar esto, mis padres saben preparar esto y en la tierra hay alimento suficiente como para ayudar a Mewni el tiempo que sea necesario.

La cara de Star se iluminó al comprender lo que su mejor amigo estaba tratando de decirle.

-Eso significa…

-Que no tienes que casarte con nadie que se llame Lumberto -terminó la frase el chico con una sonrisa orgullosa que se apagó al continuar- a menos que tú quieras.

-¡Oh Marco! -la chica saltó hacia él abrazándolo tan fuerte que los ingredientes del burrito que aún sostenía en las manos saltaran por los aires con un _splosh_ que hizo reír discretamente a las damas de compañía.

Con la sonrisa mas enorme que cualquiera de ella recordara haber visto en el rostro de la princesa esta señaló a una de ellas y le ordenó.

-Por favor ve y dile a mis padres que necesito hablar con ellos.

-A la orden princesa -la muchacha hizo una reverencia y se atrevió a preguntar -¿Debo decirles de que se trata?

-Solo que el trato con el Reino Madre se cancela.

Con una última reverencia y una gran sonrisa que reflejaba la de su princesa la dama salió apresuradamente de la cocina para cumplir sus ordenes.

-Bueno Marco -regresando su atención al chico a quien aún seguía abrazando fuertemente- me has salvado de nuevo, puedes anotarlo en tu libreta.

El joven soltó una risita al recordar la lista que solía llevar y sin dejar ir a su amiga de entre sus brazos le confesó.

-Star, la verdad es que vine porque te extrañaba mucho, pero también hay otra razón por la que estoy aquí.

-No hay momento como el ahora Marco -la sonrisa cálida de la princesa lo hizo sonrojar.

-Bueno, ummm, la noche que te fuiste me dijiste que me amabas y yo no pude responderte así que vine a contestar -los ojos de la princesa se abrieron de par en par por el asombro permitiéndole contemplar el azul celeste que tanto había extrañado.

-Marco yo…

-Espera, vine a responderte sin saber las cosas por las que habías pasado ni los problemas que estabas teniendo, a veces olvido que eres una princesa, que un día serás la reina de este mundo mágico que apenas conozco y entiendo que necesitas a alguien mas calificado a tu lado para todas las cosas que tendrás que enfrentar en el futuro y se que yo solo soy un chico tonto de la tierra que perdió su oportunidad contigo, lo que tú necesitas es un príncipe que sepa…

-Marco, cállate por un segundo ¿si? -la chica lo sorprendió deteniendo el torrente de palabras que le salían sin control- yo siempre he sido una princesa y no lo he olvidado por un segundo ¿ok?, ni siquiera cuando estaba en la tierra, me enamoré de ti precisamente por todas esas razones que acabas de decir, siempre has estado a mi lado cuando lo he necesitado, has ido conmigo a cientos de lugares sin saber nada de ellos y si, eres un chico tonto de la tierra pero ¿adivina que? Eres mi chico tonto de la tierra.

-Star, yo…

-Marco, solo dime lo que viniste a decirme.

El chico tragó saliva, sabía que su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate en parte porque sentía la piel arder pero principalmente debido a que se veía reflejado en los enormes ojos de la chica quien lo abrazaba tan estrechamente que el espacio entre ambos era prácticamente inexistente.

-Star, yo -comenzó de nuevo, se detuvo para serenarse, cerró los ojos un momento y respiró un par de veces para luego abrirlos nuevamente de nuevo y mirado fijamente a la joven continuó- Star Butterfly, yo también te amo y no quiero que estemos separados nunca mas.

La princesa no respondió, en lugar de eso atrajo a su amigo hacia así aún mas que antes si es que eso era posible y sin advertencia previo unió sus labios con los del chico quien sorprendido tardó un momento antes de cerrar los ojos y responder al beso.

Fue ella misma quien rompió el contacto, con un gesto asustado en el rostro.

-¡Marco! ¿Qué hay de Jackie?

El humano sonrío e imitando a su amiga respondió:

-Pffff, ya habrá tiempo para eso después.

-¡Marco Díaz! ¡me vas a responder en este instante!

-Star, cálmate, Jackie y yo terminamos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Star, cuando te fuiste mi vida se quedó vacía, era como si al mundo le hubieran robado los colores, como si el mismo sol brillara con menos intensidad, me di cuenta de que sin ti nunca podría ser feliz, no realmente.

-Pero -la princesa sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos- pero siempre la has amado Marco, esas cosas no cambian de la noche a la mañana.

-Y no lo hicieron Star, no se si alguna vez amé a Jackie de verdad, creo que solo fue una fantasía infantil que alimenté durante demasiado tiempo, lo que si se es que desde que llegaste a mi vida todo cambió y fue mejor, no se en que momento me enamoré de ti, solo que sucedió y que fui demasiado idiota para darme cuenta de que los sentimientos que crecían dentro de mi eran sobre ti y para nadie mas.

-Mar…co -la chica comenzó a llorar entre sus brazos apretando la cara contra su pecho- te amo Marco, te amo.

-Y yo te amo a ti Star, quiero poder decírtelo cada día de mi vida sin importar que suceda a partir de ahora.

La princesa alzo el rostro nuevamente hacia su mejor amigo y fue él quien selló sus labios con los de ella en un beso del que solo se separaban momentáneamente para susurrar en la boca del otro "te amo" de vez en cuando sonriendo como tontos y derramando lágrimas de felicidad.

Y todo estuvo bien en el mundo.

O eso parecía hasta que una voz nasal los interrumpió en medio de su idilio.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?! -había veneno rezumando de esas tres palabras.

Los jóvenes se separaron de golpe y cuando Marco buscó al dueño de la desagradable voz lo que encontró fue a un chico algo mayor que él con ropa parecida a la que había visto llevar a la nobleza Mewniana aunque de un estilo algo mas arcaico, a pesar de parecer mas grande era varios centímetros mas bajo que la princesa y padecía de un ligero sobrepeso que le abultaba la zona del estómago y que era acentuado por lo apretado que llevaba el cinturón.

Star soltó un bufido que Marco conocía bien pero recordando las reglas de etiqueta imperantes en el castillo y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerlas se paró en medio de los dos jóvenes y procedió a presentarlos formalmente.

-Marco, te presento a Lumberto Aphidius, príncipe segundo de la familia real del Reino Madre, heredero de las provincias mas allá del Río de Plata -tomó aire antes de continuar- comandante de los ejércitos reales e hijo de los reyes regentes Lumbardo I y Ayana Aphidius quien se encuentra e Mewni en misión de ayuda mewmanitaria y...

-¡Y como su prometido! – interrumpió furiosamente el príncipe dando una zancada hacia delante con la intención de tomar a la chica por la muñeca pero esta que ya se lo veía venir dio un grácil paso hacia atrás al tiempo que ponía la mano sobre el hombro de Marco para evitar que este saltara en su defensa y ocasionara un desafortunado incidente diplomático.

-Lumberto -continuó la princesa como si nada hubiera sucedido aún apretando el hombro de su amigo sintiendo la tensión que emanaba de su cuerpo- te presento a Marco Díaz de la Tierra.

El príncipe soltó una carcajada ante la corta presentación.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Marco Díaz de la Tierra? -entre carcajadas continuó con su burla- ¿y así te atreves a besar a mi prometida?

-En primer lugar -le interrumpió Star alzando un dedo- no eres mi prometido, estás aquí en calidad de embajador y pretendiente.

Tomó la mano de Marco y miró por un segundo por encima del hombro de Lumberto antes de regresar la vista hacia él clavando los ojos en los del chico.

-En segundo lugar hemos decidido retirarte este último derecho junto a nuestro trato previo con el Reino Madre.

La regia voz femenina de la reina Moon completó el pensamiento de su hija en un tono que no admitía réplica.

-Así que agradeceríamos que removieras tu presencia de Mewni cuanto antes, si fueras tan amable.

El joven giró para encararse antes los reyes de Mewni quienes avisados por la dama enviada por Star se habían apresurado a acudir al encuentro de los adolescentes con una idea bastante clara de lo que se iban a encontrar y ahora se encontraban de pie ante la puerta de la cocina, la reina tan propia como siempre mientras el rey River trataba inútilmente de contener las emociones encontradas que sentía sobre correr al recién destituido pretendiente del reino con una somera patada en las posaderas y la alegría que le provocaba ver a su hija y el humano tomados de la mano, finalmente fue esta última emoción la que gano la batalla y con los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas corrió al encuentro de los jóvenes empujando al príncipe a su paso y apretándolos en un gran abrazo de oso se enfrentó junto a ellos al desorientado adolescente que boqueaba tratando de recuperar el aire perdido por el empujón mientras buscaba una respuesta que darles a los integrantes de la familia real y el desconocido que había venido a usurpar su sitio en ella.

El rey no le dio tiempo para conseguir su propósito y le espetó.

-Además, te agradeceríamos que contuvieras tus burlas hacia Marco Díaz, representante del reino de la tierra, guardián de la princesa Star Butterfly de Mewni y su prometido.

Los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron como platos durante un segundo antes de que cada quien reaccionara de forma diferente; Star abrazó fuertemente a su padre, Marco solo pudo quedarse de pie tratando de asimilar todo lo que sucedía y mientras el príncipe Lumberto soltaba un rugido de rabia utilizando el poco aire que había conseguido recobrar la reina se apresuró a amonestar su marido por sus irreflexivas palabras.

-Querido, el protocolo dicta que…

-Querida -la interrumpió el monarca con una ancha sonrisa asomando desde lo profundo de su tupida barba y poniendo sus manazas sobre las cabezas de los dos jóvenes que lo contemplaban maravillados- ¿de que sirve ser reyes si no podemos saltarnos el protocolo por una vez?, además estos dos ya se han cortejado lo suficiente y ¡míralos!, se aman casi tanto como tú y yo cuando teníamos su edad.

La reina no pudo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa de afecto hacia su esposo y los chicos que protegía sabiendo que a pesar de sus maneras rudas tenía toda la razón del mundo así que dio unos pocos pasos tomando su lugar junto a su familia le ordenó al joven que ahora era un intruso:

-Príncipe Lumberto, ya no es usted bienvenido en nuestro hogar, por favor retire su presencia del reino inmediatamente a no ser que desee ser escoltado hasta la frontera por los guardias de palacio.

Rojo de ira, sin poder encontrar palabras con que responder a la imperiosa orden el chico comenzó su vergonzosa retirada solo para darse la vuelta bajo el dintel de la puerta y proferir una amenaza.

-Se van a arrepentir de haberme insultado a mi y al Reino Madre, esto no se va a quedar así.

Y se fue sin la reverencia que el protocolo exigía, aunque la reina frunció ligeramente el ceño ante esta última grosería decidió no tomar represalias considerando los problemas que ya les esperaban ante el reino del que procedía, además tenía cosas mas importantes y gratas de las cuales ocuparse en ese momento.

Con un leve gesto de la mano que no carecía de amabilidad la monarca despidió a las miembros de la servidumbre que aún seguían en el recinto maravilladas al ver como la historia del reino se desenvolvía ante sus ojos, no obstante las damas captaron el gesto casi antes de que la reina lo ejecutara e hicieron una profunda reverencia ante sus majestades seguida de otra ligeramente menos acusada ante la princesa y su prometido antes de abandonar la habitación con paso solemne y comedido, unos segundos después las escucharon cuchichear y soltar unas leves risillas emocionadas mientras se alejaban lo suficiente para darle a la familia real la privacidad que deseaban pero manteniéndose dentro del alcance de un potencial llamado en caso de que se requirieran nuevamente sus servicios.

Finalmente solos la reina miró dirigió una mirada cariñosa a su esposo quien dio un paso atrás liberando a los chicos del contacto de sus manos protectoras para que su mujer pudiera hablar con ellos.

-Star, Marco -inició Moon mientras observaba aprobadoramente como sin dejar de mirarla las manos de los adolescentes se buscaban de manera inconsciente hasta entrelazarse la una con la otra- vemos que han tomado una decisión muy importante acerca de su futuro y mentiría si dijera que no la aprobamos…

Detrás de los jóvenes el rey soltó lo que sonaba como un gemido de alegría.

-Sin embargo -continuó la regente- debido a las apresuradas declaraciones de River nos encontramos ante una situación sin precedentes, no solamente la princesa ha elegido un pretendiente sin que hubiera antes un periodo en que estuviera disponible para los pretendientes que desearan cortejarla…

Star gruñó por lo bajo dejando en claro que ella nunca había estado disponible para ninguna otra persona, la reina lo notó pero continuó su declaración como si no lo hubiera hecho.

-También nos hemos puesto en una posición sumamente delicada frente al Reino Madre, sin duda tomarán como un insulto personal el que hayamos elegido a un plebeyo por encima de un miembro de su casa real.

-¡Mamá! -Star no pudo contenerse esta vez- ¡Marco no es un plebeyo! Es mi mejor amigo y yo… yo… ¡yo lo amo!.

Tras ella su padre casi moría de contento mirándola defender apasionadamente al chico pero a pesar de su deseo de interceder por los jóvenes tuvo el buen juicio de dejarlos hablar por si mismos, fue Marco quien dándole un leve apretón a la mano de la princesa tomó la palabra.

-Está bien Star, tu mamá no lo dijo como un insulto -Moon asintió complacida de ver que el joven entendía los rudimentos de la situación- es simplemente como son las cosas, al elegir a alguien que carece de sangre noble por encima del príncipe, especialmente de la forma que en sucedió todo-añadió con delicadeza- Mewni ha insultado a este Reino Madre y es probable que tengamos que enfrentar las consecuencias en un futuro cercano.

-Bien dicho Marco -la reina asintió dándole la razón al joven-estás en lo correcto en todo excepto por una cosa: la nobleza no se lleva en la sangre ni es algo con lo que se nazca, la verdadera nobleza debe obtenerse y en lo que a nosotros respecta hay mas de ella en ti que en cualquier pretendiente que el Reino Madre o cualquier otro pudiera haber enviado.

El adolescente se sonrojo de placer al saber que la madre de su mejor amiga lo tenía en tan alta estima y se encontró a si mismo balbuceando en un intento de agradecer el honor que se le estaba confiriendo.

-Muchas gracias su majestad… no se que decir… yo…

-No hace falta Marco, tus acciones siempre han hablado por ti y esperamos que en los años por venir continúen haciéndolo.

Esta vez fue Star quien le dio un suave apretón a la mano del chico y con el la determinación que este necesitaba para responder de la manera mas formal que fue capaz.

-Se lo prometo su majestad, haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que nuca tengan un motivo por el cual arrepentirse de la confianza que han depositado en mi -volteó a ver a su mejor amiga y se encontró con sus ojos azules mirándolo fijamente con la sonrisa mas enorme en el rostro y se corrigió rápidamente- en nosotros.

River no pudo contenerse por un momento mas y tomó a los adolescentes entre sus brazos estrechándolos una vez mas.

-Lo sabemos hijo -y luego en un rugido de alegría proclamó -¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! ¡necesitamos un festín!

-Querido…

-¡Tres días de fiesta por el compromiso de mi hija y Marco!

-River…

-¡Que sean cinco días y todo el reino está invitado!

-¡River!

El rey guardó silencio ante el tono que su consorte había utilizado y la miró interrogativamente ladeando ligeramente la cabeza en un gesto que le recordó a Marco el que los cachorros láser solían poner cuando no entendían una instrucción.

-Querido, difícilmente sería de buen gusto realizar un festín cuando hay escases de comida en el reino -y volteando hacia los jóvenes se disculpó- me temo que cualquier ceremonia oficial tendrá que esperar hasta que la situación presente pueda ser solucionada.

-Por supuesto querida -el ánimo del rey se desinfló como un globo pinchado- el bienestar del reino y nuestra gente es primero.

Marco trató de hablar pero los nervios no se lo permitieron hasta que Star le dio un ligero empujón con el hombro y le susurró:

-Tú puedes Marco.

El chico se armó de valor y se atrevió a llamar la atención de los monarcas.

-Sus majestades…

-Por favor Marco, mientras estemos solos no hace falta la formalidad.

-Ehm, si señora… -la madre de Star levantó una ceja divertida sin decir nada mas- Reina… Moon…

-Vamos muchacho -esta vez fue el rey quien lo animó- habla libremente, estás en familia.

-Bueno -marco por fin encontró su voz aunque las palabras aún lo evadieran- antes de que las cosas se salieran un poco de control y ustedes llegaran le estaba diciendo a Star que en la tierra hay comida de sobra para ayudar a Mewni en este momento de necesidad.

-Interesante -la reina sopesó la idea durante unos momentos antes de cuestionar- ¿y crees que tu gente estaría dispuesta a ayudarnos?

-La mayoría si, eso creo, aunque dada la cantidad de provisiones necesarias tal vez sería bueno establecer algún tipo de comercio o intercambio.

-¡Yo puedo crear oro!-Star los interrumpió lanzando un rayo de magia de la punta de su varita de la cual salieron un montón de guacamayas, pericos y cacatúas.

-Star…

-Dije oro, no loro, no tengo idea de que sucedió -la chica lanzó otro hechizo y un montón de tesoros se materializaron en el piso de la habitación, Marco no pudo evitar lanzar un jadeo de asombro que hizo a Star resplandecer de orgullo.

-Wow -El chico estaba atónito- no creo que vayamos a tener ningún problema, con esto podríamos comprar toda la comida de Echo Creek y aún sobraría.

\- ¡Oh no! -la expresión de la princesa ahora se mostraba aterrorizada- ¡No queremos dejar sin comida a tu mundo Marco!

El chico le sonrío a la joven para luego explicarle que no era eso a lo que se refería y una vez que la chica se encontró tranquila al respecto se dirigió a la reina.

-¿Qué opina majestad?

La reina pensó en pedirle nuevamente que fuera menos formal pero al final optó por no hacerlo, si el chico se sentía mas cómodo hablándole de esa manera dejaría que así fuera, por un tiempo al menos.

-Es un buen plan -respondió- además esto daría pie a una relación mas cercana entre Mewni y la Tierra, eso podría ser bueno para ustedes dos en el futuro.

Las implicaciones de este último comentario no le pasaron desapercibidas al humano quien se sonrojo nuevamente, le iba a costar trabajo acostumbrarse a pensar en si mismo como el futuro monarca de Mewni; Star dándose cuenta de la visible turbación de su amigo le tomó la mano de nuevo y le susurró al oído:

-Buen trabajo prometido -para acto seguido darle un suave beso en la mejilla que le hizo enrojecer aún mas.

Sin embargo al sentir la presión de la mano de la princesa en la suya, al entrelazar los dedos con los de la chica y ver que a pesar de la risilla malévola con la que pretendía molestarlo amigablemente los corazones en sus mejillas también brillaban con un tenue resplandor rosado y en los ojos azul celeste bailaba una nota de afecto apretó delicadamente la mano de su mejor amiga y pensó que en realidad las cosas no podrían estar mejor.

-Gracias -hizo una pausa para superar la vergüenza y terminó- prometida.

Fue el turno de Star para sonrojarse, donde sus corazones antes brillaban de rosa ahora se encendieron con un rojo intenso coloreando durante un segundo la habitación al escuchar al chico del que llevaba tanto tiempo enamorada llamarla así por primera vez y sin poder ni querer evitarlo unió una vez mas los labios con los suyos.

Los reyes los contemplaron benévolamente durante unos momentos antes de que la reina carraspeara amonestándolos amablemente.

-Ahem, sería mejor que evitaran estas muestras de afecto hasta que podamos hacer las cosas oficiales.

La joven pareja se separó instantáneamente mas colorados que nunca con una combinación de vergüenza y excitación que ninguno había sentido antes y le aseguraron a la monarca entre tartamudeos que así sería a lo que ella asintió y tuvo que ser River quien tras tomarse unos momentos para disfrutar de la turbación de los chicos anunció:

-¡Manos a la obra pues! ¡Cuánto antes arreglemos este desastre antes tendremos nuestro banquete!

Dicho lo cual tomó uno de los platos que había quedado abandonados en la mesa y con una mirada interrogante le preguntó a su familia:

-¿Cómo se llama esto?

-Eso River -contestó Marco con una risa aún apenada- es un burrito.

El rey lo probó, abrió los ojos y haciendo una mueca de placer proclamó:

-¡Delicioso!

Star y Marco se miraron y juntos entonaron nuevamente entre risas:

-Nunca te dejaré pequeño burrito.

En verdad las cosas no podrían estar mejor.

 **NA: Estaba teniendo muchos problemas con el capítulo siguiente de Tanabata y con todas las bromas sobre Star y el burrito pensé en despejarme escribiendo un corto One shot sobre este emparejamiento tan inusual; de alguna forma lo que iba a ser un pequeño ejercicio de unas mil palabra se convirtió en esto y descubrí dos cosas:**

 **-Apesto escribiendo comedia y**

 **-No tengo ningún control sobre lo que ocurre en mis historias.**

 **Sin embargo mientras escribía esto un par de conceptos que no tenía claros para mi fic principal se aclararon bastante así que no todo fue tiempo perdido.** **En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado este pequeño starco (¿O burristarco?) y con un poco de suerte al escribirlo logré salir del pequeño atasco en el que estaba y los próximos capítulos de Tanabata fluyan un poco mejor.** **Gracias por leer mis pequeñas tonterías, nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
